Question: Convert the following equation from standard form to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $-5x + 4y = 3$
Solution: Move the $x$ term to the other side of the equation. $4y = 5x + 3$ Divide both sides by $4$ $y = \dfrac{5}{4}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Inspecting the equation in slope intercept form, we see the following. $\begin{align*}m &= \dfrac{5}{4}\\ b &= \dfrac{3}{4}\end{align*}$ Behold! The magic of math, that both equations could represent the same line! $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$